1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for performing image correction processing on image data, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
In image processing, the characteristics of images on one screen may be statistically interpreted, thereby performing image correction processing on image data based on the interpretation result. As a statistical interpretation method, a method of obtaining the distribution (a histogram) of the frequencies of gray levels to calculate a correction parameter from the histogram is known.
In the case where the correction parameter significantly changes from frame to frame when moving images are processed, the contrast or the brightness of the entire screen may change thereby causing flickering of the images. Furthermore, when noise overlaps the image data, the image flickering is increased. In order to solve the above problem, a technology for increasing the time constant of changes in the distribution of the histogram by passing the data on the distribution of the histogram through a cyclic filter circuit when the histogram is generated, thereby preventing fluctuation of the corrected image data is known as provided, for example, in the Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-99862 (see, for example, paragraph number 0018).